


医患关系

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw没有放开的打算，她右手抵着Root的背，低头在对方的身上留下一个又一个的记号。为了被这女人翘过脚的办公桌，为了她那从不管用的密码锁，更为了此时此刻那夹杂着愉悦与痛苦的呻吟。她下定决心要血债血偿。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 11





	医患关系

**Author's Note:**

> 收录于蛇宴的肖根本《Marks》

_Shaw_ _没有放开的打算，她右手抵着_ _Root_ _的背，低头在对方的身上留下一个又一个的记号。为了被这女人翘过脚的办公桌，为了她那从不管用的密码锁，更为了此时此刻那夹杂着愉悦与痛苦的呻吟。_

_她下定决心要血债血偿。_

在轮班结束后不久，Shaw接到了一个电话，来电显示上的名字是Harold Wren。

她想都不用想便知道发生了什么。

Wren急急地报出一个地址，然后再礼貌地表示他会备好基本用具。“但是……呃……”电话那头的男人犹豫了一会儿，似乎在对另一个人说话，“我想她可能失血过多。”

她？

Shaw愣了一会儿，这倒是新奇。

她在去年年底的时候被卷入了一场蓄意谋杀案。作为那倒霉蛋的主治医师，她无疑成为了杀人灭口的对象。但幸运的是，她被两个自称“相关第三方”的男人救下了。从那时起，她便偶尔会被Wren一个电话叫到某个地方去，而等着她的，便是那个奄奄一息的西装大个子。

但今天……他们难道招新人了？

Shaw对着“失血过多”四个字皱了皱眉，转身从血库里偷拿了几袋O型血。

她不是第一次这样干了。

Harold Wren神通广大，他会帮她订份牛小排作为报答。城中心那家的牛排好吃得要命，但看在老天爷的份上，她从来都排不到号。

***

Shaw一进门就看到了那个疑似伤员的女人，半靠半躺地坐在沙发床上，右手压着左肩的伤口，神情恹恹，可能因失血精神不太好，但看起来却更像是在无聊。她进来后Wren如释重负地打了个招呼，John只是冷淡地点点头。

Shaw不由觉得房间里的气氛有些不太对劲。

Wren如同躲避瘟疫一般和沙发谨慎地保持着距离，John则更是一副如临大敌的姿态，浑身绷得僵直，似乎随时都准备要干架。而沙发上那个重伤病员却似乎毫不在意，嘴角一抹讽刺的笑，偏着头，似在自娱自乐。

不过这与她并没有什么关系，Shaw直接拿过一旁的急救箱，在沙发前跪了下来。那女人懒洋洋地抬眼看了过来，兴致缺缺，两秒后挑挑眉，将她上上下下打量了个遍。“医生，你好呀。”她的声音因虚弱而显得低沉，但却硬生生地上扬了好几度，透出一丝诡异的愉悦。

Shaw摆摆手示意她躺下，侧身在急救箱里找工具。她来得太匆忙，还穿着工作服，在茶几和沙发之间这狭小的空间里便显得有些碍手碍脚。Shaw恼火地哼了一声，重新起身脱掉白大褂，顺手便从急救箱里拿了双手套戴上。

那女人的眼神一直落在她身上，毫不掩饰，带着极强的张力，近乎肆无忌惮地打量着她。Shaw太熟悉这个眼神了，酒吧、夜店，里面半打的人都是在这样地寻找猎物。但被动弹不得的病人如此打量，这还是第一次。

Shaw没有理会，直接蹲下来扯开了女人的衬衣。

敞开的衬衫露出了女人左肩的伤口。穿透性枪伤，但出血量不少，伤口也不太干净。Shaw直接剪掉了碍事的黑边蕾丝肩带，想看得更清楚一些。余光里的Wren干咳了一声，直接转过头朝餐厅走了过去，John并未离开，不过明显尴尬地移过了头，引得Shaw在心里一阵暗笑。

那两位当真还是老样子。

但那位当事人似乎并没有任何不适感，反而嗔怪了一声，“医生，你待会儿要我怎么出去见人？”

还能正常说话，这至少排除了血胸的可能。Shaw忽略了女人随之而来的痛呼，用镊子毫不客气地挑着伤口里的弹片。“你至少得原地休息几天。”

女人皱了皱眉，立即沉默了下来。她的头微微右偏，眼神聚焦在了远方，注意力明显转移到了别处，除了在镊子和血肉接触时身体因疼痛做出的本能反应之外，并没有再发出其他声音。Shaw迅速地清洗了伤口、做了缝合，最后再将伤口包了个结实。一旁的John早已架好了血袋和输血管，紧跟着便接了上来。

“伤口保持干燥，”她居高临下地提醒那女人，然后转头叮嘱一旁的John，“每七十二小时换一次敷料。”

“谢谢。”伤重病患的语气没有丝毫感激之意，反顶着那张苍白的脸冲她抛了个媚眼。

Shaw狠狠地瞪了回去。她没理会Wren那满是歉意的眼神，脱下手套便朝着餐厅走了过去，熟门熟路地从冰箱里掏出一瓶啤酒，仰头便灌了一大口。

Wren对着她手里的酒瓶皱了皱眉，欲言又止，再开口时已换了话题，“Shaw医生，我已经在你的名下做了预约，如果你明天晚上没时间去餐厅的话，请随时告知我。”

有，绝对有。

Shaw愉悦地冲John点头示意了一下，便直接离开了。在关上门前，她清楚地听到了那女人清脆的声音：“Harold，这么吝啬，用食物付出诊费么？”

Shaw咬咬牙，狠狠地摔上了门。

***

西奈山医院的明星外科医生Sameen Shaw的生活很简单，医院——酒吧——家，几乎三点一线，很少有过变更。

今天也是一样。

她跨进酒吧的门时，里面只零星地坐了几个人。工作日的凌晨，这样已能算是高朋满座。在这样的情况下，能碰见看得过去的陌生人实在不容易。

但Shaw迫切希望今天能有些好运气。

旁边的男人正在对着电视上连环车祸的报道大吐唾沫星子，她抑制住直接转身离开的冲动，要了杯威士忌，在吧台另一端找了个位置坐下。

她直接仰头喝干了第一杯。酒精的感觉一如既往的很不错，顺着喉管灼烧着向下，让她的胃也跟着燃烧了起来，接着便是第二杯、第三杯。渐渐地，酒精放松了大脑紧绷的神经，全身也都终于舒服地松弛了下来。

纽约的外科医生大约不是一个轻松的工作，特别是在有连环车祸而他们又是附近唯一一家医院的情况下。Shaw本已结束了一个十八小时的轮班，却又正正赶上天灾人祸，于是又不眠不休地忙了数个小时。

从这个意义而言，医院确实是名副其实的地狱。她今天已绝对受够了，最大的愿望便是见到家里的床，能有人一起最好，没人也堪堪可以接受。

但上天似乎并不打算满足那两个愿望中的任何一个。

“医生，又见面了。”

Shaw咬了咬牙，她知道那是谁。

从她第一次在Wren的沙发上见到那个女人起，那人就开始烦上了她，时不时就会带着莫名其妙的伤出现在她的办公室里。她改过无数次密码，但那女人总能第无数加一次地闯进去，堂而皇之地占据着她的办公桌。

那个身材高挑的人自然地在她身旁的座位坐下，要了一杯啤酒。她这次穿着一身蓝裙，将身材凸显得恰到好处，棕色的头发微卷，有些凌乱地披在肩上。在几秒后，Shaw才发现自己正紧盯着对方胸前袒露的那一块不放。她咳了一声，移开了视线，急急的喝了口酒。

“我想……”她对着那个女人威胁地亮了亮牙，“你要说好巧？”

“路过，才下班，”蓝裙的女人顺手把包丢上了吧台，“觉得该过来打个招呼。”

Shaw懒得想什么工作会让人穿着一件高级长裙出现在路边的一个酒吧里。酒精没有让她忘记这女人能有多烦人，所以她没有回答，回头自顾自地对着酒杯便是一大口。

“怎么？想清净清净？”旁边的人斜眼看了她一眼，慢条斯理的喝着手里的啤酒，“一个人跑酒吧来……好吧医生，至少我不觉得你是来找清净的。”

“再继续说下去，小心我让你连班都上不了。”Shaw是认真的，她十分清楚身上哪儿不致命却又可以让人疼得无以复加。

“你大可以让我什么都上不了。”女人笑得一脸灿烂，还朝她抛了个媚眼，但紧跟着就轻轻倒吸了口气。

这动作没有逃过Shaw的眼睛——腹部有伤，淤青的可能性偏大，不会很糟，但也不是睡一觉便能好的那一类。她在自找麻烦和职业习惯间挣扎了一会儿才决定开口，点头朝对方腹部示意了一下，“这怎么回事？”

对方撇撇嘴，“工作。”

Shaw对Wren他们这群人的工作大约有那么一点点猜想，但他们又明显不属于什么官方组织。最贴切的便是义警，但……Shaw不太相信在现在这个年代还会有这种人的存在。

不过现在最让Shaw困惑的并不是这奇异三人组的工作，而是……那女人竟然真的闭上了嘴，这在她们相识的这两周以来，绝对是破天荒的第一次。她诧异地往旁边瞥了几眼，但那女人就跟没注意到似的，自顾自地喝酒。

在三杯酒的功夫后，女人突然开了口：“你都不会困扰么？”

Shaw疑惑地看了过去。对方并没在看她，只是抓着自己的啤酒盯着吧台前方，侧脸间隐隐有些疲惫。

“什么？”她不耐烦地问。

“就……”蓝裙的女人又喝了口酒，似乎在寻找着措辞，“拼命地救人，但是你一点都不关心，还觉得救或不救都没什么差别。”

Shaw沉默了一会儿，她不知道该如何回答。其实，这问题本身就不属于她关心的范畴。

女人摇了摇头，“你根本就不像个医生。”

这句话一点都不客气，所以Shaw觉得自己应该生气，但她却找不到任何能点起怒火的理由。她翻了个白眼，原样反击，“你也根本就不像你那两同事。”

余光中，那人偏头盯着她看了好一会儿，最后放下酒，直接转过身子对着她。“你知道……”她的声音陡然压低了许多，“你后面那边尽头有个女人已经打量你很久了。”

Shaw顺着她示意的方向看了过去，正对上一个女人的视线，一头黑色刚到肩的短发，正肆无忌惮地打量她。被发现后，那人丝毫没有不好意思的神情，直接冲她迷人地一笑。

“但是……”女人伸手拿下了她手里的酒杯，上半身斜斜地凑了过来，脸上笑眯眯的，“我不喜欢她。”

***

Root有过好感的人少之又少，成年后估计就只有Harold一个，她第一次见到Sameen Shaw这位医生时，对方似乎已经和Harold他们认识了很久。熟门熟路的样子，似是经常来给Harold他们扫尾。Harold就算了，而John……Root觉得John要么是瞎子，要么就是对老板情根深种，不太能看上其他人。

毕竟……噢，Shaw医生在白大褂里那副漠然的样子简直性感极了。一身装束干净利落，同表情一样简洁，但却偏偏线条分明，引得她多看了好几眼，最后便不太能够移开目光。但那医生却似乎没有任何不自在的感觉，自顾自地处理伤口，似是全然不在乎。而就在Root觉得这女人不会再有任何表情、兴趣渐失的时候，她瞪了她一眼。

这合着Harold的食物报酬政策一起，让Root觉得有趣极了。

更加有趣的，则是她发现办公室被入侵时的样子。

第一次或许还是出于the Machine的授意，Root也确实需要一个人来处理她的伤口，但Shaw医生那携着怒火目瞪口呆的样子简直有趣到了极点。接着那位医生便尝试过修改办公室的密码。

但……噢，the Machine会告诉她怎么进门的。

Root很少有什么固定的东西，但现在，至少在这两周以来，她似乎多了个固定的医师。而继她的固定老板之后，Root觉得这其实也不坏，因为一个不会多问的医生真的是太方便了。

左边10米，医疗帮助，the Machine在耳里轻轻提示她。

Root抬头看了眼，左边是一个酒吧，其貌不扬，同这个破破烂烂的街道一个样子。

这个点在酒吧的人大都只有一个目的，而就吧台上Shaw那满脸的烦躁来看，她想的估计也差不多。但她一身的装束只包括一条松松垮垮的牛仔裤、背心外面套着一件灰色的外套，唯一的亮点可能便是手里反光的酒杯。总之，在吧台上一点都不起眼，似乎一点都不想努力去达成目标。

啧……

Root本想揶揄一翻，但心里那小小的愧疚让她稍稍收敛了些。今天的号码在孤注一掷间导致了一场连环车祸，伤亡不少，无疑给这位外科医生增加了许多工作量。而这可能是她的错——她的一个不在意被号码偷袭了个正着。

“不是所有人都值得受到帮助。”她边说边往里面走。Root觉得自己有必要和the Machine好好聊一聊，但耳里并没有回应，她的上帝似乎在考虑着如何措辞。

Root坐下来时，腹部的一阵疼痛差点让她叫了出来。但Shaw正一脸倦意地喝着酒，似乎并没有发现。

从某个意义来说，Sameen Shaw做的事和他们差不多，也同样是个工作狂。但除了水平高超之外，这女人什么都不关心的态度从头到尾都不像个医生。而Shaw也说得很对，Root自己确实跟Harold那两人相差甚远。毕竟，她真不明白那些人渣号码有什么值得救的。

她们都在拼命干着一些和自己格格不入的事情，Root在觉得困惑的同时又烦透了。她想了一会儿，只觉得更加头疼，因此转而觉得后面那个一直盯着Shaw看的短发女人很不顺眼。

The Machine说她是个护士。

噢，那种总想着傍着医生大腿青云直上的护士。

她笑眯眯地看着Shaw，“想换个地方喝酒吗？”

Shaw盯着她看了会儿，目光上上下下，最后落回了她脸上，“我不和病人约会。”

“理论上来说，”Root招手示意酒保来结账，“我又没挂过号，算不上你的病人。”

***

亲吻是从门外开始的。Shaw用力撕咬着Root的嘴唇，舌在彼此的嘴里激烈交战。她右手扶上了蓝裙的后领，向下用力直接将拉链推到了底，左手则迅速地打开了房门。

长裙毫无阻拦地从Root身上滑下去落在了地上，她悠然自得地跨出来，踢掉了脚上的高跟鞋，在木地板上留下了两声清脆的敲击声。然后才优雅地低下头，不紧不慢地迎上了Shaw的唇。

这个态度在Shaw心里点起了一股熊熊大火，她顺着唇向下，咬上了女人的脖颈，手则抚上了对方的腰部。似是碰到了淤青，她听到了女人一声响亮的痛呼。

这反让Shaw更加地急迫起来，她撕咬着能够到的肌肤，将除了内衣已一丝不挂的女人朝卧室推去。

“你很急呢。”Root低低的声音里满是挑逗，她伸手解开了Shaw的腰带，直接整个抽出，但却并没有扔掉。“但……”她缓缓开口，用皮带的一角抵上Shaw的下巴向上抬起，“我想我们也得公平一点不是么？”

Shaw任由对方一件件褪下她的衣服，外套、牛仔裤，最后是她的背心。它们一路蜿蜒地落着，从玄关一直到卧室门口。

Root的腿很快便抵在了床边。棕发女人一声惊呼，直接倒在了床上，但这动作似乎扯动了伤口，让她本是挑逗的笑容立刻变得有些扭曲。

Shaw跟着爬了上去，跨坐在了Root的大腿上，低头便咬住了女人的腹部。疼痛让身下的人呻吟了一声，朝着她的方向弓起了身子。Shaw没有放开的打算，她右手抵着Root的背，低头在对方的身上留下一个又一个的记号。

为了被这女人翘过脚的办公桌，为了她那从不管用的密码锁，更为了此时此刻那夹杂着愉悦与痛苦的呻吟。

她下定决心要血债血偿。

在空气里都飘满了情欲的味道时，客厅里传来了她的手机铃声。

Shaw没有理会，直到手机自己消了音，而家里的座机又如同接力赛一般不屈不挠地响了起来，最后进了语音留言。

“真他妈的活见鬼。”在听清留言的内容后，Shaw直接坐了起来，不由狠狠低声咒骂了几句。

Root的脸上并没有恼怒，只眨巴着眼、饶有兴趣地看着她。

“医院有事。”Shaw简短地解释了一句，抓过先前丢在一旁的黑色内裤套在腿上，然后从床上爬了下去，一件件捡起地上的衣服往身上套。

床上的人撑起了上半身看着她，“真的？”Root发出了一声像是嘲笑的声音，“这样都还要过去？”

Shaw也并不明白为什么。她一边套着衣服，一边朝床头柜指了指，“柜子里有黄片，需要的话自便。”

对方似乎并没有太大的兴趣，眼神只好奇地落在她身上，“都到这地步了，不打算问我的名字？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，将头发在后面扎了个马尾，“不是Veronica Sinclair？”

女人眨眨眼，“并不是很好听，你觉得呢？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“随便你。”她拿起自己的工作服和提包准备出门，在玄关处又想起了什么，回过头对床上那个不知姓甚名甚的女人说：“哦还有，等我回来的时候，最好不要让我看到你还在这儿。”

***

随着玄关处那巨大的关门声，Root偏过头，视线落在一旁书桌上那个休眠的电脑上。它的屏幕很快亮了起来，同时带来了散热器的转叶声，在深夜一片寂静的房里格外清晰。

她在床上动了动，找了个舒服的位置重新躺好，然后低头看了看自己的腹部。那片青紫色的淤青依然十分可怖，深刻地提醒了她似乎忘记了自己作为病人的初衷。但Root觉得，比起旁边那些带着牙印和丝丝血迹的吻痕，这根本就算不了什么。

她数出了六个，或深或浅，但Root觉得它们都需要一个好医生来看看。

她盯着电脑上面那个黑沉沉的摄像头，嘴角慢慢上提，“Tell me about her.”。


End file.
